


Bitter Cold

by KunoichiBlade



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunoichiBlade/pseuds/KunoichiBlade
Summary: I came across this picture one day and couldn't resist writing a one-shot.  England and America had an argument; what happens when the Brit finds the American on his front porch in the blistering cold?  Unbeta'd.





	

#  Bitter Cold 

He stood there, eyes as wide as the door was open. The cold chill of the wind didn't faze him as it blew through the door, ruffling the curtains and blowing in snow. Bright emerald eyes blinked at the sight before him.

“America?” he asked hesitantly. It had been a while since their last fight and the two countries had been as cold to each other as the weather outside.

“Hey England,” America replied. His response was muffled by a thick scarf wound around his neck. The only other thing protecting him from the elements was his aviator jacket and pair of earmuffs. 

“Wh- what are you doing here?!” England exclaimed.

America was silent for a moment, his glasses glinting as he turned his face away. England noted the redness of his nose. How long had he been standing out there?!

“Ya see,” he finally began, “after talkin’ with the guys, after our- ya know. Our argument- I haven’t been in a good mood, ya know? Even the burgers’ I tried eatin’ were ‘bout as tasteless as your food.”

That last line struck a chord with England. Was he here just to piss him off again?

“So what is it you want?” England bit out harshly, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Look- what I’m tryin’ ta say is- ya see, aaarrrrrrgh!” America grew frustrated as he stumbled over his words. England bit back a smile; the poor boy was trying to apologize.

England closed his eyes and shook his head, “Get in here you git. Before you catch a cold.”

Bright blue eyes looked at him in shock and England could tell his mouth had fallen open behind the scarf. England smirked at America’s reaction and turned around to walk inside.

“Shut the door on your way in,” he called back to the ever frozen American, “it’s awfully cold, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using AO3, so I'm not used to the their methods of posting fics. I am trying to learn though! So please, don't hesitate to tell me if I missed something or what you think. Thank you! ~KB


End file.
